


Overwhelming Dawn

by codegxg



Series: Spartacus: Love & War [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gladiators, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, love and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: Gannicus continued to move like twitching dog in front of closed tent. Hearing pained screams and cries had moved him to enter only to be blocked by concerned brothers."Believe me, Crixus said, you want no view upon twisting sight."
Relationships: Gannicus/Sibyl
Series: Spartacus: Love & War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169150
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Overwhelming Dawn

She learned against the side of the tent, hands pressing against aching stomach. Sibyl's pregnancy had not been easy, body often aching from nights on cold hard floors and wearimg journeys.   
Sibyl had almost made it to tent when water broke, falling against hard ground.   
"Sibyl!" A familiar voiced yelled, sound loud even in bustling encampment.   
"Naevia," she whispered, before eyes fell victim to encroaching darkness.

-

"Sibyl," Nasir said, "You must push."  
"I can't," she screamed, gasping for air, "It hurts!"  
"Sibyl!" Naevia soothed, hands pushing back twisted hair.  
"Push," Laeta said, holding her hand, "Push, Sibyl."  
The head of the child finally escaped body, making way for shoulders and stomach.   
Nasir gently helped to twist the child from her, hands wiping blood and waste from it.   
"A daughter," Nasir yelled, placing the child in warm clothes to protect it from the pressing cold.   
Sybil, filled with anxiety and love, began to cry. "Diana, sweet Diana."   
The returning pain was startling and sent her to screaming cries.  
"What has happened Nasir?" Naevia hissed, holding down twitching body.   
"I'm not sure," he murmured.  
After a moment and widened eyes, he met the panicked eyes of his friends.   
"There's another," he said.   
"Another...baby?" Laeta said, confusion on her brow.   
Sybil cried out, unconsiously baring down and pushing out child. This next child was seemingly easier and   
"What is his name?"  
"Oenomaus," Sybil whispered, tears staining face, "Give him his father's brother's name."   
"Diana and Oenomaus," Naevia whispered, "You are truly blessed Sybil."  
The new mother nodded, kissing infant cheeks and pulling them close to breast, "The gods have heard my prayers."

-

Gannicus continued to move like twitching dog in front of closed tent. Hearing pained screams and cries had moved him to enter only to be blocked by concerned brothers.   
"Believe me, Crixus said, you want no view upon twisting sight."  
The warriors gaze never moved from dancing daughter, Adoniah. Just three years of age she was dark of skin and of dazzling beauty - much like her mother - but held the ferocity of an entire generation of gladiators.  
Agron nodded, taking offered wine and watching the children of the rebellion play atop the dirt and grass.   
"It was the same with birth mother of Emir, the pain of childhood seems like bracing mortal wound and not blessing." Agron sighed, shaking the clay jug in hand. Emir, his son on his lap, suckling on stone horse.   
"Adonis was easier," Spartacus said from place beside tent, small red headed boy in arms "Still I would not wish it on Laeta once more if she did not want."   
They sighed, the small area at peace for a moment only to jump in surprise at piercing scream - some hands moving towards sword and steel.   
Gannicus sighed and fell against the ground rubbing hand across face as screams danced upon the wind.   
Nasir's appearance was a welcome reprieve after moments of silence and Gannicus greeted the man with fondness.   
"How is she?" the gladiator pressed, hands moved toward tent.   
Nasir smiled, "Hold children in hand while we bathe and warm beloved wife."  
"Children?" Gannicus stuttered, eyes wide with disbelief.   
Laeta pressed tiny son and sweet daughter into his arms, smiling as their cries stilled and slowed.   
"Diana, Laeta said, stroking soft cheek, and Oenomaus, for trusted brother and friend."   
Laeta and Nasir returned - slipping inside tent to offer aid.  
Gannicus slipped again to warm ground, tiny children whimpering in arms.  
"Praise the Gods you hold the beauty of your mother," he whispered, tears hot upon cheeks.  
Diana, his daughter, reached for his cheek, tiny hand warm and soft. He caught the twitching palm and settled against the boxes that surrounded the entrance of tent.  
"We shall wait for blessed hour, to see mother awaken from rest and loving hands upon as all."   
His brothers, warmed by moving sight to gazes towards their own children, smiling at the overwhelming dawn.


End file.
